Safe until the morning comes
by ShiningTear
Summary: "I'll keep you safe until the morning comes." When memories haunt you,you need someone who safes you from them.Royai.


A/N: Hi, this is a little story that popped in my head. Idea might be overused, but hey, I just had to write this. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Arakawa does. I'm just playing with her toys. I also don't get any money from this.

**Safe until the morning comes**

Darkness surrounded the desert and the night air was cold. In the darkness were the shadows. Shadows with the red eyes, ready to attack silently in the moonlight, so silently that the victim didn't have time to realize what was behind him before it was too late. The air smelled like rotten flesh and you could hear gunshots and occasional screams through the whole night. The sand was _everywhere_; it was in his throat, in his boots and his pants. He walked forward with his men, everyone were silent and only some faint whispers could be heard from the tired men, who all hoped to be anywhere else than there.

They had only this one task before they could go back to camp and sleep. Or at least try to close their eyes and wish they would not see all of those faces before them when they did. Maybe they would be lucky and have some sleeping pills or alcohol to blank their mind.

Now he could see small town with brown houses and he stopped after couple steps. He then took white gloves with transmutation circles from his pocket and put them on. His hands trembled and he had to take a deep breath and close his eyes before he could lift his right hand.

He snapped his fingers. The little town exploded. Flames danced higher and higher, they rose towards the sky and then it started. Screaming. It filled the air, when the people in the town woke up, feeling the heat, seeing the flames licking the buildings, feeling the smoke filling their lungs.

He felt sick, sick, sick, sick. He wanted to throw up, when he smelled the burning flesh, but he was before his men, so he just turned to them, gave the orders and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly there was woman before him, woman with red eyes, hazel brown hair, and tanned skin and in her lap there was a crying child. Woman's eyes were pained.

"Why? Why did you do that? What did we ever do to you?"

Roy shook his head terrified and tried to say something, but his mouth was full of sand, so he couldn't speak.

"Why? I hate you! My child, look at my child!"

Woman cried and when she lifted her child in front of his eyes he could see the child was turning into ashes and so was the woman.

"Roy?"

"No!"

"Roy. It's me and everything is ok."

Roy opened his onyx eyes carefully as he heard the soft, sleepy voice. He saw blonde with amber eyes looking straight to his eyes and he took a deep breath.

"It's ok. You're not there. I'm here."

"I…"

Roy felt like crying. He pulled the blonde into his arms and she gasped surprised.

"Was it Ishval again?"

Roy nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I burned a town. And I saw a woman…"

"Yeah…"

"Riza?"

"What is it?"

"How long do you think I have to pay back from Ishval? Forever?"

Riza put her arms gently around his waist before answering.

"I think we still have long way to go. But you know, you are not alone. I will follow you as far as you go. I won't let them get you."

"What if I am not worth that?"

"Roy, we are both sinful creatures, there's no reason to think that. I know you aren't bad. Anyone who regrets it like you, anyone who has such sad eyes, I have to think you can't be bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Roy, it will get better. We just have to go through it, so that the war inside us ends one day. We have to also make sure no one ever again goes through what we did. And I'll be there making sure you do it."

"I really don't deserve you."

"Oh, shut up."

Riza gave him sweet little kiss and then she pressed against his stomach using his chest as a pillow.

"Now, let's sleep colonel, I'll keep you safe until the morning comes. And after that. It's my job after all."

Roy closed his eyes and breathed her familiar scent. It always helped. She really was his best defend against everything. His very own guardian angel. He had to chuckle, poor woman working even when asleep.

Slowly he drifted in sleep, holding her in his arms.

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


End file.
